Jason Voorhees VS Sweet Tooth
Jason Voorhees VS Sweet Tooth 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Friday the 13th VS Twisted Metal! It's time for a battle of mask-wearing machete-wielding serial killers in this horror DBX! Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Camp Crystal Lake The moon shone in the sky. The stars twinkled and storm clouds began to pile up. An ice-cream truck then parked beside the lake and out of it stepped an overweight man wearing a terrifying mask and pants with polka dots. He even had a flaming scalp and held a machete in his hand. It was none other than Sweet Tooth, also known as Needles Kane. He had heard rumors about a boy who had drowned in this very lake, and later came back from the dead and became a serial killer just like he had. That was why he had come to this place, to see if the rumors were true. And to also cause yet more death, because this was Needles Kane after all. "Come on. I'm right here." He snarled as he waited for something to happen. A man then rose out of the lake. He wore a hockey mask, along with dirty clothes and wielded a machete just like Needles. It was the man Needles had heard about. It was the legendary Jason Voorhees. "Let's see what ya got, hockey!" Needles challenged as he prepared his machete. In response, Jason silently prepared his own. Which killer was finally gonna end their killing streak? HERE WE GOOO! The two machetes clashed. Jason and Needles swung their weapons repeatedly, causing them to clash every time. They were then locked in a standstill and silently glared each other in the eyes before they continued clashing their blades. Needles was then kicked back by Jason. They began clashing their blades again until Jason managed to land a hit, causing Needles to start bleeding. He tried to decapitate Needles, but the psychopath managed to escape death. He then impaled Jason's stomach with his machete. Jason retaliated by cutting Needles' hand Star Wars style. "Why you!" Needles then pulled out a chainsaw and sliced through Jason's legs, causing the Crystal Lake murderer to fall to the ground. Needles then threw the still-running chainsaw into the air and it stabbed into Jason's neck. Believing he had prevailed, Needles walked toward the still-parked Sweet Tooth. Meanwhile, Jason pulled the chainsaw out of his neck, got up and threw his machete at Needles. It impaled his back, causing Needles great pain. Jason pulled out the machete and started slicing Needles' back with it, causing a lot of bleeding. Needles turned around and punched Jason in the face before kicking him in the chest. Jason tried to punch Needles, only to have his fist grabbed and crushed in Needles' hand. Needles then pulled Jason's arm out of it's socket and threw it into the lake. He then slit Jason's throat with his machete and impaled his chest with his chainsaw. But that wasn't going to stop Jason anyday. Pulling the chainsaw and machete out of his body, Jason got his own machete and tried to slice through the upper half of Needles' body, but Needles grabbed the machete and threw it in the lake. It was now time for the fists to play. Jason and Needles' fists flew threw the air and impacted each other. They repeated this process and sometimes Jason and Needles were unable to protect themselves from a punch from either of them. Needles then kicked Jason in the crotch... only to yell in pain. "What are those made of?! Those Chomp balls in Mario 3?!" he exclaimed in pain (Nostalgia Critic reference, LOL). Jason grabbed Needles' leg and threw him far back. When Needles got up, Jason wasn't there. Needles got to his feet and began angrily searching for the iconic killer of Camp Crystal Lake. "Come out and fight, you cowardly motherfu-" Suddenly, a harpoon impaled his neck. Jason then walked over to a downed Needles, who was choking on blood. He raised his foot, ready to finish this fight. SQUASH! Blood and brain matter stained the sole of Jason's boot as his weight crushed Needles' skull into paste. He had ended yet another life tonight. And he would end more. Much, much more. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Villain Protagonist' themed DBXs Category:'Mask' themed DBXs Category:'Undead vs. Living' Themed DBX Fights